Glimpse of Hope
by nicole7049
Summary: Bella gets abused by her dad,Charlie. Nobody knows until one day a text is sent to everyone. Charlie finds out and is furious. Will this be the end for Bella or can her hero,Edward, save her? All-Human
1. Chapter 1:Pain

**A Glimpse Of Hope**

**Im Back! So I took some time to write the story and to change some minor things and I did. I have 11 chapters of the story so far but trust me there will be a lot more. If you read the story before I took it down, you dont have to read the chapters again all I did was very minor changes but if you want to go at it. Hope you enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I dont&will never own Twilight!**

**chapter 1:Pain**

**Bella's POV:** I woke in aching pain but that wasnt a shock.

I had only 20 minutes to get up,dressed,cover my bruises, and fix Charlie breakfast.

That was what I had to do every morning or charlie would punish me.

I got up,put my jeans on and a gray long sleeve shirt and then turned to see the damage.

I had a cut above my eye, a bruise on my cheekbone and under my eye was a little red.

I was glad thats all I had because usually its a lot worse. ever since my mom died, my dad has been an acholic and abusive.

He blames me for her for her death but I had nothing to do with it because she died in a car wreck when I was only 7 years old.

In the past when she was still alive we were a good family.

My dad was the cheif of police and he loved his job while my mom was a stay at home mom who took care of me.

Ever since she died it had gotten worse every single day. I hurried downstairs, almost tripping but caught myself just in time.

I fixed Charlie some eggs and bacon then brewed him some coffee.

While he ate I sat there watching and praying he would leave me some but I wasnt getting my hopes up.

I wasnt allowed to eat unless he said I could which was usually just scraps of what he had and that rearly ever happened. I was 110 pounds.

A normal 17 year girl would probably be around 120-160 pounds but not me. I was 17 years old, 110 pounds, brown wavy hair, brown eyes, and about "5 foot 5".

"Get to school now!" Charlie screamed at me.

I ran out the door, grabbed my bag and coat and walked towards my truck. As soon as I got in my truck I started and took off, I didnt want to be here any longer.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2:Love At First Sight

**Hope you enjoy:D**

**chapter 2: Love at first sight**

**Bella's POV:** I got to school late so I tried to hurry but I tripped and landed flat on my face.

I was used to falling so it didnt really hurt much. I went to my locker to get my stuff and fast-walked to class.

I got in the classroom late but the teacher wasnt in there yet so it was ok. I snuck into the back of the classroom and grabbed a seat.

I closed my eyes and layed my head down when all of a sudden I heard "Settle down class," yelled across the room by Mr. Sims, our teacher.

We had been talking about DNA, when the most gorgeous guy walked in. He had bronze colored hair,tall, and the prettest green eyes ever.

I think I just saw love at first sight. "Thankyou, for joining us , Mr. Cullen." Mr. Sims smirked.

There were no seats left except the one by me so, he came over and sat by me. Mr. Sims continued with his lesson.

"Hi, Im Edward Cullen." He held out his hand so I shook it.

"Im Bella Swan."

I didnt want to let go of his hand but I knew I had to or he would think I was weird and thats the last thing I wanted him to think.

Class went by fast after Edward had arrived. Every now and than I would be able to steal glances at him without him noticing.

**Edward's POV: **I was running a little bit late thanks to my sisters Alice and Rosalie, they took forever to get ready since today was the first day of school.

So Jasper, Emment, and I had to suffer.

They finally finished getting ready and we all piled into our cars, all of them in Emments jeep while im in my silver volvo.

We got to school pretty quickly since we all drive extremely fast and went into the office. They all had classes together but me, I was all stuck alone.

I quietly walked down the hallway looking for room 113.

I walked in the classroom knowing that Mr. Sims had already started. I gave him my excuse and found a seat.

When I was picking a seat I saw the most beautiful girl ever. I sat down beside her and introduced myself.

Class went by fast after that and I quickly got one last glance at her before she left.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3:Dads Mad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight:(**

**Chapter 3: Dad's mad**

**Edward's POV:** After class I went to find Emment and Jasper and tell them about the beautiful girl I had just talked to.

I finally found them at the candy machine (_figures_).

"Guys guess who is in my classes?" I asked them both.

"Who?" They both asked at the same time.

It was kind of funny how they always seemed to do that.

"This very pretty girl named Bella." I said happily.

**Bella's POV:** I was having a good day until I got a text message.

_**Get home as soon as school ends or else!**_

After I read the text, I got a little scared so I tried to think of what I did wrong but I couldnt come up with anything.

I checked the time and it was 10:18am, so I had a long day ahead of me and I better get to 2nd period quick.

I got there while Mrs. Stevens was taking roll. I slipped to the back and started writing down what was on the board. After I finshed writing, Mrs. Stevens began talking but I zoned her out.

Finally when class was ending I looked around and noticed Edward wasnt in my 2nd period. I get my stuff ready so I can bolt out of the door.

"Class is dismissed, except you Ms. Swan."

Oh great now what did I do?

"Ms. Swan this is your third time being late to my class, is everything alright at home or here at school?"

No, everything is not alright.

"Yes, everything is fine."

Denying the truth.

"Ok then, please dont be late again."

She said as I walked out the door to my 3rd period class.

**Edward's POV:** As soon as class ended I went looking Bella.

I finally found her when she was walking out of Mrs. Stevens room.

"Bella!" I yelled so she could hear me.

"Oh hey Edward."

"So, I was wondering if maybe you would like to do something after school with me?"

I waited for her to answer.

"I know we barely know each other but I would love to get to know you."

I smiled and waited for her to say yes or no.

"Um... I would love to, I really would but I cant sorry." What was I thinking, I knew she would say know. Im like a complete stranger to her.

**Bella's POV:** I didnt want him to think I didnt like him because I did even though we dont really know each other but I want to get to know him.

So I kissed him on the cheek. "Maybe another night, promise." I said smiling.

"I wont forget." He said winking at me. After that he walked me to class and tried to kiss me on the lips but I backed away so he kissed me on the cheek.

Maybe this day wont be as bad as I thought. Well until I get home anyways.

**I think a lot of you arent reviewing, so press that button and write something! :)**


	4. Chapter 4:I Love You 2

**Sorry its been so long to update! I just got back from vacation so that wont happen again,promise. I hope you like the story so far and I promise the chapters will get longer. Well here you go read on...**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could own Twilight but sadly, I dont.**

**Chapter 4:I Love You 2**

**Bella's POV:** The rest of the day went by really fast. Edward and I got to know each other really well. I think I was actually falling for him.

I sat with Edward and his family at lunch.

They were all really nice. We all played 20 questions while we ate and it was the most fun Ive had in a long time.

I noticed some of the girls glaring at me but I didnt care I was happy for once. We had all of our classes together except 2nd period.

Edward told me he could get that switched but it was ok, I guess I needed a little break.

We talked about dating but we said we wanted to become better friends instead of rushing it. It was the end of the day and I dreaded it. Edward walked me to my truck.

"I have to go now but I cant wait to see you tomorrow." I said giving him a hug.

"I miss you already." I giggled while he was still hugging me.

"I love you." OMG he just randomly told me he loved me, What do I do?

I stayed quiet for a couple more seconds.

"I love you too."

The next thing I know, he had his arms around my waist and was kissing me. We continued to kiss but then we had to pull away to breath.

We started laughing. "I really have to go." I said pleading with Edward while getting in my truck.

We kissed one more time and I started to drive away.

I was smiling the whole time driving home. I parked my truck in the driveway and went inside.

**Edward's POV: **Wow.

I kissed her.

I know we talked about dating later on but she is just so perfect. I walked over to my volvo and started driving home.

I was on my way home when I said Bella's truck in the chief of police's driveway.

I remember her telling me that was her dad. I decided to stop by and say hi.

I walked up to the front door when I heard yelling.

I crouched under a window so I could listen better.

"Where have you been?"

"It is 3:40, I told you to be home as soon as school was over and I kniw it doesnt take 30 minutes to get home." Charlie was screaming at Bella for being a little late, talk about strict.

"I...I was at school, Im..Im sorry." I heard Bella.

She sounded so scared. What I saw next made me want to kill Charlie.

He had smacked Bella across the face and when she fell down he started kicking her.

I had to hold myself back because if I didnt I would have went in there and killed Charlie.

I wanted to go home, I couldnt stand to watch this anymore but I stayed to make sure she was ok. When Bella fell asleep, I left to go tell my family what I had just seen.

We have to help her. As I was driving home, I thought of what to tell Bella.

I couldnt just come out and say that I saw Charlie abuses her. When I got home, I went inside and gethered everyone in the living room.

"You guys remember thst girl that sat with us at lunch?"

"Oh yeah Bella, the one you are in loveee with."

Emment said laughing along with everyone else.

"Emment this is serious." I was sad but mostly angry.

"I was on my way home and I saw her I stopped to just say hi and meet her dad."

I had to stop to calm down so I could finish.

"I walked up to the house and heard yelling so I crounched down under the window and what I saw, I wish I didnt."

_A little cliffy haha!_

_Review! Review! Ill update faster:)_


	5. Chapter 5:The Big Questions

**A BRAND NEW CHAPTER! Thankyou everyone for reviewing my story or putting it on their favorites list, it makes me smile(: I start school on Monday so the reviews will get slower to about once a week probably but I promise I wont be like one of those authors that take forever or just give up! A couple people said that they think Edward and Bella's relationship is moving to fast and I thought so too. I was going to change it when I took a break last time but then I decided not to. Im sorry if you dont like it, I really hope you keep reading my story It gets better as it goes on and their relationship gets better also. Anyway,Read on...**

**Disclaimer:SM owns Twilight not me!**

**chapter 5:The Big Question**

**Edward's POV: **"Whats wrong honey?" Esme asked trying to get me to finish.

"Charlie abuses Bella, its really bad." By the time I was finished we all had tears in our eyes.

"Well maybe you can talk to her tomorrow," Carlise said.

"I know." Everyone went to bed after that but I couldnt sleep.

I kept thinking about Bella, hoping she would be ok.

**Bella's POV: **When I got home from school, my dad was extremely mad because I was late.

I noticed beer cans around everywhere so I figured he was drunk which is when its the worse. I lay here in bed in aching pain.

I tried to sleep but everytime I close my eyes I see Charlie hitting me. My thought drift to Edward and I fall asleep instantly.

The next morning I woke up and did my regular routine. I drove to school and parked next to Edward's car.

As I was getting out of my truck I noticed Edward just staring at me and he looked really sad. I decided to walk over to him.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you later about something important." I nodded.

"But not right now, today is supposed to be a good day. " As soon as I said that he got a huge smile on his face.

"And I know how to start it off."

I was wondering what that meant when Edward grabbed my wrists and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Wow, I hoped this day would be good but not this good.

"Yes!" I squealed.

Edward grabbed my face and started kissing me everywhere and lastly on my lips. We were still kissing when his sister Alice came over.

"Well dont you two look happy." Alice said smiling.

All three of us started laughing and then Jasper, Emment, and Rose walked over.

**Alice's POV: **I was walking to class with Jasper, Emment, and Rosalie when Emment started laughing and pointing to where Edward parked his car.

"Whats so funny?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward is actually kissing a girl, he's not gay after all." We all started laughing at what Emment said and then turned our heads and sure enough he was.

"Hey, isnt that the girl Edward was talking about last night?" Jasper asked looking at me.

"Yeah I think thats Bella." I said before walkeg over to them.

**Bella's POV: **After we talked to Edward's family; Edward and I walked to class together.

We got in there and sat together. We started talking about random stuff while everyone was filing in and Mr. Sims started the class.

**Edward's POV:** This is my chance, Mr. Sims is talking about Protons and Neutrons and wouldnt notice me passing a note to Bella.

I got a piece of paper and started wring with one hand since I was holding Bella's.

_Bella, I need to ask you a very important question._

Another question lol , what is it?

_Does your dad abuse you?_ As soon as she read that she squeezed my hand.

How did you find out?

_I went by your house and decided to stop by but I heard yelling so I got under the window and saw. Im so sorry._

Im used to it! Anyway its not like I can just leave and never come back.

_Maybe you can, I have an idea._

Bella just gave me a werid look but I had an idea. I just had to save her.

**What is he thinking? Well review and Ill write faster and you will find out;)**


	6. Chapter 6:Stupid Mike Newton

**Thanks for all the reviews, it makes my day. Im going to try to update every Wednesday. So you wont have to wait to long. Hope you enjoy!**

**chapter 6:Stupid Mike Newton**

**Edward's Pov: **I kept thinking of my plan the rest of class. I thought it was good but I didnt know how Bella would think about it.

I was thinking maybe Bella could talk to Carlise about this and he could put Charlie behind bars.

Nobody was ever gonna hurt my bella ever again. When class ended I took her outside of the classroom so we could talk.

I guess I thinking about my plan to much because I didnt realize Bella was crying.

"Please dont cry baby." I took her in my arms and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Do you hate me?"

How could she think I hate her. I gave her a long kiss.

"I could never hate you." I assured her.

"Bella, I was thinking maybe you could talk to my dad about this since he's a doctor and he could put Charlie in jail."

I was so scared he was going to hurt Bella again or evern kill her. She just nodded. I walked her to her second period class while I went in the bathroom to call my dad.

I pulled out my phone to call him knowing he wouldnt be at work today.

"Dad, Bella admited that charlie abuses her and she agreed to talk to you."

I tried to keep quiet so no one could hear me.

"We will talk about it tonight son." I agreed and hung up and hurried to Gym.

**Mike's POV:** WOW!

I cant believe what I just heard.

Some older guys were picking on me so I ran into the bathroom and I was about to leave when I thought the coast was clear but then I heard someone coming in.

I got back in the stall and looked up and saw it was Edward Cullen.

I heard him get out his phone and call someone. I listened very quietly so he couldnt hear me.

I heard everything he said about Bella and thought of a perfect plan to get back at her for saying no to me so many times.

When Edward left the bathroom, I stayed for a couple more minutes. I was going to send texts to everyone at school telling them Bella was abused then she would be so embarrassed.

**Bella's POV: **After English class, I went to go find Edward. After I found him he told me he called his dad and told him.

I wasnt mad that he told him because I trusted him and maybe just maybe he could help me.

Edward didnt mention anything about it the rest of the day which I was glad.

We all sat down for lunch together and ate and just talked about our day and everything. It felt like this was my family too.

When lunch was almost over, everyone's cell phone went off. Everyone checked their phone and when they read it they stared at me and laughed.

I got out my phone and looked down at the screen and read what it said.

_**Bella's dad abuses her!**_

I got up and ran to the bathroom crying the whole way there.

All I could hear behind me was laughter and Edward yelling for me to come back, but I could I just wanted to be alone.

**Alice's POV: **I suddenly heard a bunch of beeps and buzzes and then realized it was everyone's phones. Just then Bella was crying and running out of the cafeitaria.

I forgot my phone at home so I looked over Jasper's shoulder to read the text.

"Edward, who did you tell?" I asked angeryly.

"Nobody!" He yelled almost crying.

"Then how does everyone know and who sent this to everyone?"

"I dont know, Alice!" Edward screamed at me.

I figured I should go talk to Bella and try to calm her down so when the bell rang I first went to her locker but, she wasnt there.

So I went to the bathroom. I went in there and looked under all the stalls and found her in the last one. I knocked on the door but she didnt say anything.

"Bella, its Alice open up, we need to talk."

She opened the stall door and I went in and sat down beside her feet.

Im glad she picked the big stall or we both probably wouldnt of fit.

After she stopped most of her crying she started to talk.

"What am I going to do, everyone knows now and if my dad finds out it will be the end for me." Bella started crying again so I started to talk.

"We will keep you safe, but do you know who found out and texted everybody?"

**Please Review, it makes me smile:)**


	7. Chapter 7:Dead Or Alive

**So this chapter is a little longer but trust me they will keep getting longer, I hate short chapters! Someone asked me why everyone laughed at Bella when they read the text and the reason is because no one likes her or cares about her and they just thought it was a joke, hope that answered that question for you. In this chapter I did some of Charlie's POV, I hope you like it(: Review and tell me what you think? Enjoy...**

**chapter 7: Dead or Alive**

**Bella's POV: "**The only person I told was Edward and I really doubt he would tell anyone." I said while trying to stop crying and wiping away the tears.

"We will get to the bottom of this I promise!" A very determained Alice said.

After our little talk I felt a little better but not totally.

I went on through the day like nothing had happened but it was hard with people laughing at me and teasing me.

After the day ended, I talked to Edward a little and told him I was fine and I would text or call him later.

I gave him a kiss, told him I loved him and drove off. I couldn't stand being here any longer.

**Charlie's POV: ** I was finishing my shift at the station when my partner's phone went off.

He grabbed his phone out of pocket and read the text message.

After he read the text, he looked up at me and gave me a weird look and started laughing.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"I just got this text saying you abuse Bella. We all know you would never do that." Mark said as his laughter died down.

"Everyone knows I would never hurt my little girl." I lied knowing no one knew I did abuse her.

If this text message got to everyone then someone might figure it out and start asking questions.

I knew that if someone knew they would report it to child services and that would be the end for me.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, Mark." I said walking out the door waving.

"Ok, see ya." Mark yelled behind me.

On my way home I was thinking of how to handle this text message news.

She probably told someone trying to escape me but she definately wont after tonight. I parked in the driveway and walked in the house.

As soon as I walked in the house I could smell my favorite dinner meatloaf and green beans.

I figured Bella was trying to suck up so she wouldnt get in so much trouble so I figured she knew about the text message.

I went to my room and put my gun away and took off my shoes and went down to sit at the table.

I let Bella eat with me since this would be her last meal. She was very quiet and seemed nervous but if I were her I guess I would be too.

The room was very quiet and still.

After dinner Bella started to clean up and wash the dishes, so while she did that I decided Ishould get to the bottom of this text message.

"So, I was at the station getting ready to leave when Mark got a text." I said wondering what she was thinking.

"Oh, what did it say?" Bella asked shyly continuing to wash the dishes.

"I think you know what it said you little brat!" I yelled angerly.

**Edward's POV: **I was worried about Bella because she said she was fine and would text or call me but its 6:30 and I havent heard from her since school.

I figured she forgot and everything was fine so I sent her a text but no reply.

After a couple minutes and still no reply I called her but no answer. I thought maybe shes busy or fell asleep so I layed down on the couch and fell asleep.

**Bella's POV: ** I was washing dishes and talking to Charlie and he mentioned something about a text and I got really nervous but I asked what it said anyway.

Charlie started screaming at me and he shoved me on the ground and started kicking at my ribs.

Next, he picked my head up and bashed it on the floor. I tried to crawl away but I couldnt, he was just to strong.

I was aching in pain and I kept going in and out of conciousness but I heard him say, "This is the last of you Isabella Marie Swan!"

I felt I sudden sharp pain in my lower chest and I looked down and saw him pulling a knife out.

I watched blood spill out onto the floor and I went unconcious.

**Edward's POV: **I heard screaming in my ear and I was being pushed to wake up.

"What is it alice, Whats wrong?" I asked stilled tired.

"Bella's in the hospital Edward, its bad." Alice screamed.

I got up as fast as I could and got in my car and raced to the hospital. I knew it was something Charlie did. I was going to kill him.

I got to the hospital and asked the nurse that was at the front desk what room Isabella Swan was in.

She told me 203 and I ran there. When I got there Carlise was blocking the door so I couldnt get in.

"Move Carlise, I need to see her!" I shouted.

"Im sorry Edward." Carlise looked down to the tiled floor and just stayed that way for a couple seconds.

"What happened? Is she dead or alive?"

**HAHA cliffy! I wonder what happens next? Well review and you will find out:)**


	8. Chapter 8:Im so sorry

**Im very sorry for the long wait on me to update. I know I said I would every Wednesday but I didnt feel good last week. Im much better now and will try to update next week quickly. I love all the reviews, thankyou so much. Well heres that chapter you've been waiting for. Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned twilight but sadly I dont.**

**Chapter 8: I'm So Sorry**

**Edward's POV: ** "Tell me now, I have to know." I said tears escaping my eyes.

"Edward, some friends cant be replaced."

After saying that I justed started down at the white tiled floor and was about to sob my heart out. My dad had just told me my girlfriend had died.

Carlise raised my chin with his finger and whispered "But, luckly some dont have to be."

He said smiling. "Bella has been asking for you since she woke up."

"Oh my god, you scared me but im glad she's ok isnt she?" I just had to know.

"Well if you concider four broken ribs, some head trauma, a sprained wrist, and a scar on her lower chest from where she was stabbed ok then shes fine."

I was kinda surprised my dad was joking around so much but I know he was trying to lighten the mood.

"What happened to her, dad?"

"I guess when she got home he was mad and started abusing her then the neighbors heard and called the police and the police broke the door down and took him away and they sent Bella here to be taken care of."

Wow, I never thought this would happen.

I was supposed to protect Bella and I ended up almost getting her killed.

I wanted Charlie to pay for what he did to her but at least he was rotting in jail.

"You should go see her, she really misses you but I dont know how much she remembers because she was almost dead when she got here."

I nodded at my dad and walked into Bella's room slowly and quietly and the sight I saw scared me.

There was my precious angel laying there in a hospital bed, all tangled in the sheets with her hair in her face with tubes coming out of her.

I sat in the chair next to Bella and waited for her to wake up.

I waited there about thirty minutes when I heard her scream, "Help me! Please dont hurt me! "

"Shh, love its ok im right here."

That seemed to calm her down and she opened her eyes.

"Where am I, What happened?" She kept looking around then looked at me for an answer.

"Im so sorry Bella, I should of been there to protect you." I put my hands over my face and started to cry.

**Bella's POV: **The last thing I remember is I was laying on the kitchen floor bleeding and now im in a hospital bed.

I was really confused on whathappened so I just dozed off back to sleep.

I had this really bad nightmare of Charlie hitting and kicking me over and over again then stabbing me.

When I woke up screaming there was my perfect angel just sitting there trying to calm me down.

Edward calmed me down and explained what happened.

When he was done we were both crying.

The next moment Carlise rushes in and asked what happened and why I had screamed.

"Oh, Im sorry just a bad dream." I said while blushing.

"As long as your ok, but you should take this medicine for the pain." He said handing me a plastic cup with two yellowish pills in it.

Now that I think about it I was feeling a little bit of pain.

After I took the pills with a glass of water and layed back down I saw Alice, Jasper, Emment, Esme and Rosalie come in the room.

"OMG, are you ok?" Alice shouted whiled running over to me and giving me a very careful hug.

"Ive been better but Im fine." I said with a little chuckle.

We all talked for a little bit and then I noticed something, where am I going to live since Charlie is in jail?

"Um , I have a question?" I stated.

Everyone looked at me.

"What is it, baby?" Edward asked.

"Since my dad is in jail and my mom is dead; where am I going to live?" I asked looking up to meet eveyone's eyes.

"You can live with us squirt." Emment yelled.

"Oh, that would be so awesome." Alice and Rose said.

"Well I dont know, honey; we never really thought of that." Esme said very kindly.

"I think its a good idea for Bella to live with us because she is safe and I could make sure everything is healing properly." Carlise said with a smile.

Everyone nodded and said that would be the best. "I will talk to the adoption agency in a couple days and make it official."

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review, I love to hear your comments&concerns(:**


	9. Chapter 9:Moving In

**Sorry that I havent updated in awhile. I know its been a couple weeks but Im in the process of moving so Im kinda busy but trust me I have not forgot about you guys. I will try to update every chance I get. And if you review, I will update sooner. Enjoy...**

**chapter 9:Moving In**

**Bella's POV: ** Thats night everyone left, except Edward. I was so happy that I was going to be living with him.

I could be protected and loved all at the same time.

I could tell everyone was excited espcially Edward.

We would always be together. That night I had trouble sleeping.

I kept reliving what had happened and ket waking up screaming but luckly Edward was there to calm me down everytime and I would fall back to sleep.

When I woke up this morning I was so happy I was getting out if the hospital.

I have been stuck here for the past two days and its been so boring.

I was moving in with Edward and his family today.

I was kinda excited about school. I had only missed two days so far.

Im going back tomorrow.

I decided to wake Edward up and he went to get Carlise to come in and check me over to make sure everything was doing fine.

After he said everyone was doing good, he said we could start moving my stuff in Edward's room.

Alice brought me some clothes to wear, navy blue sweat pants with a light pink tanktop and a navy blue jacket that matched the pants.

I never would of wore that but I had to or I would be stuck in this ugly hospital gown.

After Carlise signed all the paper work saying I could leave, I went with Edward to my old house.

I couldnt go in there because it brought back to many bad memories so Edward got what I asked and we went to his house.

When we got to his house we were all alone and he picked me up out of the car and carried me in.

Edward sat me down on the couch while he got my stuff and put it in his room.

The Cullen house was beautiful. It had so many nice and fancy things.

I knew I was going to love it here. Edward came down after about ten minutes.

"All your stuff is in my room, baby." Edward said coming down the long wooden staircase.

"Thankyou so much."

"Its no problem, Ill do anything for you, Bella." Edward picked me up and headed off towards his room.

His room was huge with a king size oak framed bed with black sheets.

He had a big collection of music and a couple books.

Alot of them seemed older then what I was used to.

Edward layed me down in the center of the bed very carefully, making sure not to bump my wrist,ribs, or stomach.

After he layed me down, he layed right beside me on his side and proped his head up with arm.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"You can always tell or ask me anything, sweetheart."

"Im just wondering but how much do you love me?" I asked looking straight into his eyes.

"More than words can describe." He said looking straight back at me.

"Then how can you describe it?" I asked playfully.

Right after I asked he was above me and started kissing me.

The kisses we quick at first but quickly became more passionate.

Edward was sliding his hands up and down my sides and it felt wonderful.

He started kissing my neck and my cheeks to give me time to breath but I grabbed his hair and pulled him back up to my lips.

We were moving very slowly but it was intense.

At first he was on top of me but then I flipped us over so I was on top but that didnt last long because he flipped us backed over and gave me my favorite crooked smile.

He started to make way his hands up my shirt and his kisses got lower.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds so I could enjoy this.

When my eyes were closed every felt right but then I started having flashbacks of the night Charlie beat me and pictured Edward doing that to me.

I started yelling, "Stop! Please dont hurt me!"

As soon as I said that Edward stopped kissing ma dn went right to my side.

"I will never hurt you ever, Im so sorry, I should of known it was to early." Edward was trying to calm me down but I couldnt, he deserved better than me.

" Im sorry. Im horrible you deserve so much better." I said while getting up and walking over the window.

Edward walked over to me and held me in his arms.

"Dont ever say that baby, all I want is you, you are perfect in every way."

"But look at what just happened, if you were with someone else that wouldnt of happened." I said getting out of his arms walking over to the bed to sit down.

"Its ok, we will get through this together and we will take our time."

When he said that, it melted my heart, he really does care about.

I walked over to him and we kissed a couple times.

"Its getting late maybe we should get to bed."

I agreed and we got ready for bed and cuddled together until we fell asleep.

_Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think (:_


	10. Chapter 10:I just couldn't believe it

**Im sorry for the long updates but I am just kinda stuck with this story so, if you have any ideas and/or suggestions that would be helpful and I might even use them. I will give full credit to the persons idea I use. I am trying to write and update faster but no promises. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and review and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight or characters.**

**Chapter 10: I Just Couldnt Believe It**

**Edward's POV:**

Bella and I cuddled and fell asleep together.

She is amazing and so perfect.

I hope we are together forever.

After a long night of dreaming about Bella like always we both got up and started getting ready for school.

"Cant we stay home and cuddle some more?" Bella said blinking her beautiful chocolate brown eyes at me.

"I would love that but you have already missed enough days so far." I said walking over and kissing her lips lightly.

I showered and then got ready while Bella was showering.

She came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later and she looked beautiful.

"You look beautiful, I love you."

"I love you too, handsome."

We walked downstairs, or should I say I walked and I carried Bella.

"You know I can walk." Bella said while I was setting her down on the stool in the kitchen.

"I know, I just love having you in my arms." I said kissing her nose.

"Mhmm, what are you cooking it smells great?" I asked my mom, kissing her on the cheek.

"Just some eggs,toast,hashbrowns,sauage,buicuts, and pancakes."

"Wow, thats alot of food." Bella said eyeing all of it.

"Well I just love to cook, please dig in." My mom said walking off so we could be alone.

We ate most of the food.

"You sure eat a lot for such a tiny girl." I said playfully.

"Well sorry I guess Ill just be aneresic like all the other girls." Bella said sticking her tongue out.

"No, I love the way you are." I chuckled.

I kissed her forehead and we finished eating in silence.

After we ate and cleaned our dishes we went outside and got in my silver volvo.

I started speeding down the street to Forks High School.

I was going my normal speed of about 80 mph. but, when I glanced over at Bella she was gripping the seat for dear life and had a panicked looked on her face so I slowed down to 45 mph.

" Im sorry I scared you, I just always go that fast."

"Thats dangerous!" She yelled at me.

I apologized again and went 45 mph. from now on.

We got to school and I helped Bella out pf the car, she looked worried but we were going to get through this together.

**Bellas POV:**

When we got to school Edwrad helped me out of the car and we walked into the building hand and hand.

Everyone we passed stared and whisped like they thought we didnt see or hear them.

They were all saying pretty much the same things like, "When did Edward and Bella start dating? or I heard she was abused and almost died and some of the preppy girls said she better keep her hands off my man and she probably made all that stuff up just to get attention."

I just ignored them all.

Edward walked me to my locker and game me a quick kiss and thne kiss and then walked to his locker.

I got my stuff for science and english and then closed my locker.

As soon as I closed my locker door I dropped my book so I bent down to get it and when I stood up there were two girls infront of me.

I reconized them, they were Jessica and Lauren.

They were the school bullies and sluts so not particulary my best friends.

"Bitch, what do you think your doing with Edward Cullen?" Jessica said giving me a little push.

"Yeah, he's ours so you better back off or else!" Lauren said hitting my books so they fell down making me pick them up once again.

I bent down to get them but then they kicked me in my ribs and they were still sore from my dad.

I fell down dripping my side.

I heard them laughing as they walked away.

I grabbed the lockers to help myself up adn then got my books and while still holding my side.

I got in the classroom and found Edward and sat by him.

"Bella, whats wrong with you side?" Edward asked with a worried look on his face.

"Nothing, Im fine." I said with with my bravest face on.

"I know its not nothing, please tell me."

"Those sluts, Lauren and Jessica were just giving me a hard time and kicked my side but Im fine please dont worry about me constantly."

He looked hurt over my words but it was the truth, he could be bit over-protective bit I still loved him.

We played footz and held hands under the table until class was over.

I had to go to english and he had a free period.

We said goodbye and I headed off.

As soon as I sat down Mike was right there in my face.

"Hey Bella, I just wanted to say sorry for what I did and to make it up to you my answer is yes." I gave him a puzzeled look. "

"Um.. yes to what?" He just laughed in my face.

"Oh Bells, I know you have a crush on me and your only dating that Cullen kid to make me jealous." I busted out laughing.

"You_.laugh_.think_.laugh._I like you? Oh please I never have and never will so just leave me alone and apology not accepted."

He went to sit down in a seat across the room and glared at me the whole class period.

After class ended I went looking for Edward.

I looked around the whole school and he was no where to be found.

I finally found him out in the parking lot with Lauren and Jessica right beside him.

I started to walk over to him and I could hear them telling him to break up with me and date one of them.

"I think you skanks need to leave now!" I said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever, lets go Lauren he cant see whats right infront of him." Jessica said tugging on Lauren's arm.

The next thing Lauren did, I couldnt believe.

_Review :)_


	11. Chapter 11:Adoption

**So, finally here's a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Read on...**

**disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**chapter 11:Adoption**

**Bella's POV:**

Lauren started to walk away with Jessica but then turned around and kissed Edward on the lips. As soon as her lips touched his, he pushed her off.

She then turned around and started to walk off looking very satisfied but then stopped a few inches infront of me and whispered, "Hope you enjoyed the little show, bitch."

Then her and Jessica and went back inside the building.

I fell to my knees crying and Edward came over and held me in his arms and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Im so sorry, I didnt know she was going to do that." Edward picked me up amd carried me to his car and then he got in.

"What about the rest of the school day?" I asked drying my tears.

"Ill say you got sick and I took you home and stayed with you." When we got home, we went into our room and took a nap.

It a had been a long and tiring day even if it was only two periods long.

When I woke up I looked over at the clock and it read 4:30. Gosh, we must have been tired.

I looked over beside me and there was sleeping Edward. He looked so cute with his hair in his eyes and no shirt on.

"Edward, wake up." I said nudging him a little.

After I called his name a few times and he still didnt wake up I started to kiss him first just quick little pecks but then he started waking up and made it more passionate.

After we had a little a make-out session we decided we should get up.

We headed downstairs and I smelled something really good. "Someone must be cooking." Edward said giving me my favorite crooked smile.

When we got downstairs Esme came yup to us, "Well good evening sleeping heads, dinners ready."

We all sat down at the large pine wood table.

"So, Bella I got a surprise for you." Carlise said while trying to pick a pea up with his fork.

"What is it?" I asked I was trying to think of what it could be but I couldnt think of anything.

He held up a piece of paper and when I read it I almost squealed.

"Oh my gosh, thankyou so much."

"Its no problem, we all think of you as part of the family." He handed me the adoption paper and I looked over it.

My was the same but it said that I was legally a part of the Cullen family.

I was so happy that Charlie couldnt have me back if he ever came back, I just couldnt stop smiling.

"Well someone's happy." Emment said coming to sit by Edward and I on the couch.

"I just cant believe its offical and I never have to see my dad again." I said smiling even bigger.

"Well you better believe it baby, Ill never let you near him again" I was so lucky I had Edward and his family.

I love them all so much.

Soon Rose, Jasper, and Alice came in the living room with us and we all decided to watch a movie.

Emment picked a scary movie. "Why do you haver to pick a scary movie, you know I hate them?"

"So, Rose will cuddle with me more." He said laughing but that quickly stopped when Rose slapped him on the back of the head, which I had to laugh at.

"You better stop laughing at me." Emment said walking over to me.

"Or what?" He picked me up right out of Edward's arms and started running around the house.

"Ahh, put me down!" I squealed.

"Are you done laughing?" He asked very seriously.

"Yes, Im sorry."

He finally put me down in Edward's arms and we started the movie, _Texas Chainsaw Massacre._

Emment was right because when I glanced over Rosalie was practically on his lap because she was so scared.

After the movie I knew I would have nightmares but at least I had Edward.

We all said goodnight to each other and headed to bed for the night.

**Hope you liked? Review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12:Fun at the Beach

**So, I already got some good ideas of where this story is going. I really hope you like them. There will probably be 20-25 chapters so we still got awhile. This wont be rushed like I see some stories so dont worry about that but theres still more drama and lemons coming up very soon. (: I would like to ask please if you take the time to favorite this story, would you take like 20 seconds to review also Please&Thanks.**

**disclaimer: Seriously if I was SM would I be here right now?**

**Chapter 12: Weekend plans**

**Bella's POV:** The next morning we all got up and got ready for school. Right as I woke up, Alice practically forced me into her room.

"If your going to be living with us, you have to dress like one of us."

We walked into he closet, which was huge, and she quickly picked me out an outfit. She left the room so I could get ready.

I started taking off my pjs to put these designer ones on. When I just had my bra and underwear on I looked in the mirror.

My bruses were almost gone.

The scars were faded but I knew Iwould always have them. I wasnt as skinny. I probably gained about 5 pounds, which was a good thing.

I think I even look tanner. I quickly put the clothes on and then examined myself. I had on some dark wash skinny jeans, loose fitting black halter top with white lace on the top, and a small white sweater.

I turned around and saw the box on the bed had some gray boots in it. I silently thanked Alice for not getting ones with a heel.

I actually did like it but i knew i wouldn't like the attention it would bring but I may just let Alice always pick out my clothes. I called her back in and Rose came with her.

"Bella, you look so good." Rosalie commented.

"She will look even better when her hair and makeup are finished."

"I call hair!" Rose yelled.

We all started laughing and talking about everything while Rose curled my hair and Alice did my make up.

"All done." They both chimed.

I turned around and looked in the mirror and was amazed. "Thankyou guys so much." I almost started crying because I looked so good.

"Dont cry now, you will ruin your make up."

We headed downstairs to meet the guys. I was last going down and when I was in eye-sight of Edward he gasped.

"You look beautiful, baby." He said giving me a kiss.

"Aw, thankyou." I said kissing him back.

Everyone piled intol Emment jeep while Edward and I rode in his car. We got to school fairly quickly with Edward going the speed limit.

Edward helped me out and kissed me infront of everyone. Most of the guys didnt care but a lot of the girls were pissed.

We walked to class hand and hand never not paying attention to the people around us but, I noticed most of the whispers had died down.

We walked into class and sat in the back and talked until Mr. Sims walked in. When first period ended we walked out of the class .

"Im going to miss you." Edward said giving me a peck on the lips.

"I think you can survive one period without me." I said laughing.

Edward walked me to english while he went off to do whatever since he had free period. I walked in and sat down at the first seat open.

"Hey Bella." I look up to see whose talking to me and its none other than Mike Newton.

"Just leave me alone." I returned to my book I was reading, hoping he would get the hint to leave me alone.

Apparantly he got the hint because he didnt say one word to me the entire class period after that. Finally the bell rang and I practically ran out of the room to see Edward.

"Well you look glad to see me." Edward said brushing his lips on mine before kissing them.

"That stupid Newtion kid wouldnt leave me alone." Edward started to tense up so I tried to calm him down.

We headed off to the rest of pur classes and then to lunch and then some more classes. Finally the school day way over.

"So since we have the whole weekend to kill,lets do something!" Emment shouted as we were walking out the front doors together to get to our cars.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Shopping!" Alice squealed.

"Something that we would all enjoy,hun." Jasper said opening up the jeep down for her.

"Fine." Alice huffed.

"We will talk more once we get home,alright?" Everyone said okay and Edward and I got in his car while everyone rode with Emment.

The car ride home was pretty quiet since we were both thinking of things we could do this weekend. When we got home, everyone sat in the living room.

"So, does anyone have any ideas?" Jasper said looking around the room.

"Disneyworld!" Emment shouted jumping up and down.

"Emment, we only have two days maybe another time." Jasper said popping Emment's fairytale bubble.

"We could go to Mall Of America." Alice said still hoping we could go shopping.

We all told her for the second time that day not everyone likes to shop for 24 hours.

The room was quiet while everyone was thinking when I got the best idea.

"We could go to the beach, its only about an hour away and we could camp out there too." Everyone liked my idea and we all went to start packing.

Edward and I went into our room and started to get our stuff ready. "That was a great idea, babe." Edward said looking through some drawers.

"Thanks, I was just trying to think of something fun that everyone would enjoy." I said grabbing some clothes out of the closet to pack.

We hurried and packed everything we needed and went backdown stairs with our bags. Everyone was downstairs except Rose and Alice.

"Where are the girls?" Edward asked.

"In Alice's room, taking forever!" Emment said lounging on the couch.

"Ill go check on them." I said. I headed upstairs to Alice's room.

"Are you guys almost done?" I asked looking at all the bags they had for only two days.

"Yep, just finished." Rose said.

"Bella, do you have a bathing suit?" Alice asked looking through her top drawer.

"Umm, actually I dont." I said thinking I could just wear a shirt and some shorts.

"Good, because we got you this." Alice said holding up a white and black cheetah print bathing suit that was very small.

"I think that will show a little too much."

"Nonsense, you will look great." Rose said putting it in her bag so we could head downstairs.

"Finally!" Emment groaned.

We put all our stuff in Emment's jeep and piled in. Emment and Roses sat upfront, Alice and jasper sat in the middle, leaving Edward and I in the back.

I moved around to get comfortable since it was about an hour drive and it was already six.

_The chapters will be getting longer as they go so if you think they are too shor_t _they'll change. I hope you like so review and tell me._


	13. Chapter 13: Fun At The Beach

**SORRY! I know its been forever since I put a new chapter up. I promise It wont be that long again. For the long wait, I made this chapter a little longer and even put a lemon. Its the first one Ive ever done so tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or favorited my story, it means alot! Next chapter I will send shoutouts to everyone who reviews/favorites/alerts (:**

**enjoy...**

**chapter 13: Fun at the Beach**

**Edward's POV:**

We finally got to the beach in two hours because Emment just had to drink five cans of pop before we left.

The girls were all asleep and we just let them sleep while we unpacked.

"Where do you want to set this stuff up?" I asked looking at Jasper and Emment.

"Over there looks like a good spot." Jasper said pointing to a level grassy part.

We unloaded everything out of the car, put up three tents, and made a fire in less than a hour. We finally decided we should wake the girls up.

"Baby, wake up." I said nudging Bella.

She stirred a little before opening her eyes. "Hey." She said while getting out of the car, stretching.

"Did you guys put all of this up while we were sleeping?" Bella said looking around.

I nodded.

"You could of woke me up."

"Its alright love, I know you were tired." I said bringing her into my arms kissing her.

We stood there just kissing each other for awhile. "I love you." I said kissing her one last time.

"I love you too." She said smiling.

We walked over to the tents and joined everyone else.

We all made smores and Emment told us a scary story, which wasnt very scary but the girls thought so.

"Emment, you know not to scare me before bed." Rose yelled getting up walking into her tent.

"Looks like someones not getting any tonight." Jasper said laughing.

It was getting late so we all decided to go to bed.

Bella and I changed into our pjs and layed down.

"I hope this weekend will be fun." Bella said tracing circles on my chest.

"I promise you, it will be." We fell asleep shortly after that with Bella in my arms.

**Bella's POV: **

The next morning I woke up rolling over to find Edward not there.

I got up and put a pair of blue jean shorts on and a yellow tanktop with my curly hair falling down my back.

I went outside and found everyone cooking breakfast on the fire.

"Goodmorning." I said to everyone.

"Morning." They all said.

We ate breakfast which wasnt half bad and then just sat there thinking of what we should do next.

"Lets go swimming." Alice chirped.

We all agreed and left to put our bathing suits on.

When I finished putting my bathing suit, I turned around and Edward gasped.

"Your making it very hard to resist you." Edward said picking me up in his arms bridel style.

"Maybe, I dont want you too." I said kissing him fully on the lips. He carried me outside and set me down so we could walk down to the beach.

When we got there everyone was already in the water.

"Come on, slow pokes." Emment shouted from the water.

I walked up to where the water met the sand and put my foot out.

"Its cold." I said looking back at Edward.

"Ill keep you warm." He said running up to me, picking me up and running into the water.

"Ahhh, Edward!" I yelled laughing.

I got used to the water after awhile. I had my feet wrapped around Edward and my arms linked behind his neck. We all swam and spashed alittle.

"Lets play couples chicken." Rose said getting on Emment's shoulders.

Alice did the same with Japer and me with Edward. We went against Rose and Emment first.

I was trying to knock Rose off while Edward was trying to trip Emment. After a couple minutes I finally pushed her off.

"Geeze, who knew Bella was that strong." Rose said making everyone laugh.

Next was Alice and jasper. Alice might look small but she's pretty tough. Japser tripped Edward and we almost fell over but he gained he balance back just in time.

With one hard push, Alice went flying off.

They claimed Edward and I the champions and we all started laughing. "I want Bella next time." Emment whined.

"Thanks babe, love you too." Rose huffed.

"You know what I mean." He said grabbing her and taking her further out so they could do god knows what.

I looked around and Edward and I were alone. Edward noticed also. "I love you, Bella." Edward said kissing me.

"Love you too, Edward." I moaned out as he was kissing my neck.

I gripped onto Edward's hair and started kissing him roughly. "Do you trust me?" Edward said grabbing my legs putting them around his waist.

"Of course." I said kissing him some more. Edward took one of his hands and put it between us. I knew what he wanted to do and I also wanted him to.

He looked in my eyes for permission and I nodded. While still kissing me, he slipped his finger in my bathing suit bottoms grazing his finger against my clit.

I moaned at his touch. He started trailing kisses down my neck while rubbing it. His lips came back to mine and kissed me hard right when he pushed his finger in.

It hurt a little bit but I put that thought to the back of my mind. He rubbed all around my heated center and the pain started going away.

We stayed like this for a few more minutes until we decided to get out. The guys made lunch for us, we had sandwiches and chips.

The rest of the day we just explored and talked some. Soon we went to bed and tomorrow we were heading home since it was Sunday and Monday we had school.

**Edward's POV: ** We all woke up bright and early Sunday morning to pack to go home.

None of us wanted to go home. This trip was much needed espicially for Bella. She has been through so much and this weekend she got to have some fun.

I was glad we were able to get a little bit closer to each other, I never want to pressure her into anything.

We all got our stuff and piled it back into the jeep. This time Jasper drove while Emment and Rose sat in the back making out.

"Lets play a game!" Alice yelled.

"That sounds fun, what game?" I asked looking around at everyone.

"Would you rather?" Bella said quietly.

"Perfect, Ill start!" Alice squealed.

We played would you rather for about forty five minutes then it just started to get boring. We still had a little while to go so the girls took another nap.

"So, Eddie did you and Bella do anything?" Emment asked winking at me.

"Im not discussing that topic with you."

"C'mon, why not?"

"Ew Em, why would you even want to know?" Jasper asked looking back at us for a brief second.

"Because we all know they havent done anything." Emment said laughing.

"Well then, thats their business."

"Thanks, Jasper." I said nodding at him.

"Oh fine, be a prude." The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet because Emment fell asleep shortly after our discussion and Japser and I made small talk.

When we got to the house, we woke everyone up. The girls got their bags and went to their rooms to start unpacking because we had school tomorrow.

Us guys stayed and unloaded the heavy stuff and brought it in the house.

**Bella's POV: **

We just got back from the beach.

It was a lot of fun and a much needed mini vacation.

Right now, the guys are unpacking all the big stuff while Im unpacking mine and Edward's bags and getting things ready for school tomorrow.

Edward and I are getting a lot closer. I love him so much and I know he is the one for me.

"Hey beautiful." Edward said, wrapping his arms around me making me jump.

"Im sorry, I shouldnt sneak up on you like that."

"Its ok." I said, turning around pressing my lips firmly to his.

"Are you almost done unpacking, baby?"

"Yeah, just finished." I said, tossing our bagsin the closet.

"Good, Im exhausted." Edward said flopping on the bed. I snuggled next to him and in a about a minute, he was out.

Well I guess that's all for tonight. I wasnt ready for sex but Edward and I were trying other things and I was getting closer to being ready, I just dont know how much longer he will wait.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep which didnt happen until one in the morning.

**R&R (:**


	14. Chapter 14: Shopping

_**Thankyou for everyone reviewing or favoriting. It means the world to me. Very sorry it took this chapter forever, if you have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to tell me. (:**_

_twilight-jemmett, weedgirl, KmBelikov, BoOkWoRm5235, DancinQueen518, Jazzys Mistress, babybaby15, chaz21, emm5683, twilight maid, BatonTwirler __**- thankyou (:**_

**Chapter 14: Shopping **

**Bella's POV:**

It's been one month since we went to the has been great.

Most of the rumors have died down and the girls have stopped trying to get Edward. Lauren and Jessica havent bothered me at all. I havent had nightmares about me dad anymore also. My life was finally beginning to be normal.

"Goodmorning," Edward said.

"Morning," I said turning over to face him.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

We stayed in bed for a little while kissing and just enjoying each other.

"Get up you guys, time for school." Emment said banging on the door snickering.

We got up and got dressed and headed downstairs. We ate breakfast quickly and left for school. When we got there, we all walked in together and then split to go to class.

This day was so boring, I barely stayed awake. Finally, it was lunch and that livened me up a bit.

"Today has been so boring, I think I'm gonna die." Emment said banging his head on the table.

"I agree." Laying my head down.

Edward started rubbing my back and that made me feel a little better but not much. Soon the day was over and we went back home.

The guys started to play video games while I sat on the couch and just watched them.

"Whatcha doing?" Alice asked me, sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Just watching the boys play games."

"Well, you look pretty bored, wanna go shopping with Rose and I?" she said batting her eyelashes at me.

"You know I hate shopping, Alice."

"C'mon, it will be fun and you need some girl time." Rose said coming down the stairs.

"Yeah I guess your right, Ill go," I said getting up.

"Yay!" Alice shrieked, jumping up and down clapping her hands.

Rose and I started laughing at her so she stopped. I hurried upstairs to go get ready. I put on a new pair of jeans, red plaid shirt, and some boots.

I looked at myself and I thought I looked good. It seems like Alice and Rose were wearing off on me. I went downstairs and said bye to the guys.

The girls were already in Alice's porsche so i hopped in the back.

"This is going to be so much fun, Bella." Alice squealed while pulling out of the garage.

"So Bella, you and Edward seem to be going good." Rose asked turning around so she was facing me.

"Yeah, I love him."

"Aww, Isn't that sweet."

"Alice be quiet and just drive," Rose said turning back towards me. "Have you guys done anything yet?" She said winking at me.

I could feel my face heating up and i was probably blushing like crazy now.

"You can tell us, Bells." Alice said while focusing on driving.

I knew I could trust them but it was kinda embarrasing talking about this stuff with your boyfriend's sisters.

"Well, we havent dont 'it' yet." I said blushing even more.

By that time we were at the mall and getting out of the car. I hoped they might forget about the whole subject since we were here but apparently not.

"Well, why not?" They both asked crossing their arms as we were walking.

"I just havent been ready and Edwards never pressured me into it." I hoped that satisficed them because I didnt really want to talk about it any longer.

They seemed to understand. They ended up dragging me into every store in the mall.

"Oh my gosh, you have to try on this." Alice handed me a short midnight blue dress.

I didn't argue this time because I knew she always won. I went into the fitting room and tried it on. When I turned around I almost gasped. I looked hott for once in my life I thought.

"C'mon out girl," Rose said. I stepped out of the dressing room and their mouths dropped.

"What to much?" I asked trying to cover myself up.

"Perfect!" They both said in unison. Alice insisted on buying the dress for me.

We left the store and I thought we were done but Rose said we had one more stop. We walked past a couple of stores until we were standing infront of Victoria secrets.

"What are we doing here?" I asked looking terrified of going in.

"Well, we got to get some sexy things for Edward to spice up your romance." Rose said winking at me walking in the store.

Alice and I followed after her. I mainly just stood there while they looked through everything. "You have to help, you know him better than we do in this department." Alice said tugging me over to a shelf with folded lacy things piled onto it.

I started looking through some of the lingerie and I found one that looked perfect. It had black panties and a flowy sheer black top.

I grabbed that and went to try it on. When I came out of the dressing room I went to find Alice and Rosalie. When I found them, I showed them what I got and they smiled. We paid and left the store.

"See, aren't you glad you came with us?" Alice asked while driving back home.

"Actually I am, thankyou," I said smiling. I was actually very glad I went with them.

They gave me the confidence I needed to move foward with Edward. I was glad we were almost home, I missed Edward so much but I was kinda nervous.

I didnt know what would happen next but, I prayed it would be good.

_**I hope you enjoyed (:**_

_**please review!**_


	15. Chapter 15:I'm Ready

**I know you guys probably want to kill me and I totaaly understand. I haven't updated in forever. Im very sorry. I probably wont write more for awhile so Im just warning you. I just havent been in the writing mood lately but as soon as I am I will begin writing a lot more to this story I promise. I know this chapter is long and Im sorry for that too but please enjoy... (:**

**Chapter 15: **

**Edward's POV: **I was happy that Alice and Rosalie invited Bella to go shopping with them.

I knew she was getting bored just watching us guys play games and she needed some girl time.

So, while they all went shopping me and the guys just hung out. We played video games for about an hour then finally gave up after Emment beat us both everytime.

He's not very smart but some how he is great at video games.

After that we played football and wrestled a bit.

It was nice just hanging with the guys again. We were all worn out sitting on the couch eating pizza.

"I miss my Rosey," Emment said looking down.

"Dude, its only been couple hours." I said grabbing another piece of pizza.

"So what, your just mad because when Bella gets home you know you wont be getting any," Emment said laughing.

"Not everything is about sex, Emment." I said glaring at him.

"Yes it is!" Emment booming voice said.

I could tell this conversation wasnt going anywhere so I grabbed my things and went to my room.

I guess Emment was right but that doesnt mean Im not happy. Bella is wondeful and everything I want but she's been through some terrible things so I dont want to push her into anything.

I love her with everything I got, thats why I dont want to mess this up.

**Alice's POV: **"Hey Rose, wanna go shopping?" I asked Rosalie skipping into her room.

"Yep!" She said putting the cap on her nail polish.

I left the room to go get ready. I put on a flowy white skirt, flower printed top, and yellow sandels. I was touching up my make-up when Rose came in, "You ready?" "Yeah, lets go," I said dragging her out of my room.

We headed downstairs and I saw Bella looking very bored watching the guys play video games. "Whatcha doing?" I asked plopping down beside her on the couch.

"Just watching the boys play games," She said.

"Well you look pretty bored, wanna go shopping with us?" I asked using my famous batting eyelashes trick.

She refused at first but we talked her into it.

She hurried upstairs to change while we went to the garage to wait for her.

Soon she was in the car and we were heading off. Somehow we started talking about Bella and Edward relationship and wondering if they have had sex yet.

The converstaion didnt last long since Rose and I could tell we were embarrasing her.

We went into almost every single store and buying something in every one.

I found Bella a beautiful midnight blue dress she could maybe wear on a date. I quickly handed it to her and se tried it on.

"C'mon out, girl," Rose said.

When Bella walked out our mouths dropped.

"What to much?" She said seeming embarrased.

"Perfect!" Rosalie and I both said in unison. I insisted Bella get the dress, I knew she loved it deep down.

We were about to leave but Rosalie said we had one more store in the mall.

I looked over at her and she winked at me.

We started walking and ended up infront of Victoria Secrets. Bella turned bright red when she noticed what store it was.

We dragged her inside and got down to business. She eventually found a lacy sheer whit set and went to try it on.

We paid for it and left the store. We got in the car and drove home.

Bella told us she actually had a good time and I was glad. That just means more shopping trips.

_Review please (:_


	16. Chapter 16:Perfect Bliss

**I wrote most of this tonight just for you guys. I wanted to give you a chapter for a Christmas present. I know it's been forever and I'm really sorry. I'm off from school this whole week so, I'm gonna do a lot of writing. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas & Happy Hoildays! (: Enjoy this chapter and please review and tell me what you think. Reviews = my Christmas present :p**

**chapter 16: Perfect Bliss**

**Bella's POV:** I lifted Edward's arms off of me so I could hop in the shower. I quickly washed my hair and body and got dressed.

I put on a pair of tan shorts with a light weight, purple hoodie. It was supposed to be warm today, which I loved.

I hate the cold and the rain, it makes everything seem so depressing. Since it's sunny maybe I could even get a tan.

When we went to the beach, I burnt like always so, I'm not hoping for much. I put a little bit of makeup on and straightened my hair.

I looked on the mirror and overall looked pretty good. I stepped out of the bathroom and back into our bedroom. I saw Edward stir slightly so I sat on the bed, waiting for him to wake up. About two minutes later, he was awake.

"Goodmorning," I said smiling down at him.

"Goodmorning love," He said sitting up, kissing my forehead.

He got up, went to the bathroom and got dressed. We headed downstairs and said goodmorning to everyone. I went to the fridgeto get some milk for my ceral when Edward came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"Did I tell you today that you look amazing?"

"I dont think you did,"I said turning around to kiss him.

"Well you do," He said against my lips.

We got a little carried away until Esme came into the kitchen and cleared her throat.

"Sorry," I said. I think my whole body just turned a deep shade of red. Nothing is more embarrasing than your boyfriend's mom catching you making out with him.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm glad you both our happy." She grabbed some breakfast and left alone again.

"C'mon we should head to school, babe," Edward said taking my hand.

We got into his car and was off to school. The whole car ride all I could think about was the talk I had with Alice and Rose.

I loved Edward that was for sure and if anything happened to him I would die. I know he would do anything for me no matter what.

He's everything I could wish for and I could see myself marrying him someday. I think I was ready for the next step with him.

"Love, what are you thinking about?" Edward asked glancing my way.

I guess I was thinking longer than I thought to make him worry. "Just about us," I said taking his hand and kissing it.

"Good or bad?"

"Always good," I said leaning over and giving him a quick peck.

It was silent the rest of the car ride. When we got to school, we got our stuff and went to class. The day moved by in a blur. It was finally lunch time.

I found Edward sitting with everyone, so I walked over with my food and sat beside him.

"Hey, love." Edward said kissing my cheek.

I turned and gave him a big kiss on the lips. As I pulled away I saw him smiling.

"Aww, well aren't you guys cute," Emment said making kissy noises.

"Shutup Em, at least they are finally happy." Alice said sticking her tongue out at Emment. We all laughed and started eating our food.

"Oh! I fogot to tell you guys, there is a fundraiser at the hospital tonight so, we won't be home til late." Alice said, looking staright at Edward and I.

"That's fine, Alice." Edward said taking my hand in his.

The rest of the day went by so slow. At least it gave me time to think about tonight. I was gonna be alone with Edward all night. Tonight was the night, I was gonna make love to Edward. I knew I was finally ready for this. I wanted to be with him the rest of my life, also.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the besll ringing signaling the end of the day. I met Edward at his car and we drove home.

"So, what do you wanna do tonight?" I asked.

"We can watch a movie if you want." Edward said pulling into the driveway.

We went inside and I told Edward to pick out a movie while I take our things upstairs. I practically ran upstairs and tossed our things in the chair in the corner of the room.

I took the lingerie that I got the other day at the mall with the girls and put it in the bathroom for later. I walked back downstairs and saw Edward already put in a movie and was sitting on the couch.

I walked over to the couch and sat on his lap. He tightened his arms around me and we began watching the movie. Not even half way though it, Edward start kissing my neck.

I turned around in his lap and started kissing him. We started making out pretty heavy.

"Take me upstairs," I said between kisses.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. When we got upstairs he put me down. "Give me a minute," I said kissing him on last time.

I walked into the bathroom and quickly put the lingerie on. I stood there and looked at myself in the mirror. I could do this, I took a deep breath and walked out.

I walked out of the bathroom a lot more confident than I walked in. I was ready for this.

Edward hadn't noticed me yet but, I saw him. He was laying so still on the bed, except for his bare chest moving up and down. He was wearing only his boxers and jeans now.

I started to blush just thinking about him being naked.

"You look beautiful, love." He said walking over and wrapping his arms around me.

I turned and just stared into his eyes. "I love you," I said slowing kissing him.

Without breaking our kiss, he picked me up bridal style and walked over to the bed and set me down. He deepened the kiss when he hovered over me, putting all his weight on his hands beside my head.

We stayed like that just kissing and I thought I was in heaven. While still kissing, I let my hands roam down to the top of his pants.

I started to unbutton and unzip them. He helped me get them off by moving his hips, so I could get them off all the way.

I could feel his erection poking me in the lower stomach now very well now. He grabs a handful of black lace and pulls it off of me so, I'm completely naked.

Edward then, moves his fingers down to my core. He trails his kisses lower and lower until he reaches his destination.

I run my fingers through his hair and pull slightly when I feel his tongue dip into me.

He continues to tease me with his tongue and I'm so close but right as I'm about to cum he stops. "Mhmm," I whimper.

"Just wait baby," Edward said coming back up to face me.

"I need you now," I said looking him straight into the eyes.

He takes his boxers off in a quick motion. He positions himself right where I need him. "Are you sure baby?" He says lookinng right at me.

"I need you, Edward." I said kissing him softy. He kisses me hard and pushes into me slowly. I gasp at the feeling. It hurts at first but, then it feels amazing.

"You okay, love?" "I'm perfect." I said, moving my hips.

We continued like this the rest of the night. There wasn't a spot on each of us that wasn't kissed or touched.

I laid there with my head on Edward's chest just thinking. "What's on your mind, love?"

"Just thinking about how lucky I am and how much I love you," I said turning my head to look at him.

"I love you too," He said kissing me on the lips.

"Lets get some sleep," He said as he starts humming to me.

I lay my head back on his chest and close my eyes and go into a deep peaceful sleep.

_**Hope you liked it, review please! (:**_


	17. Chapter 17:Date Night

**I know that I haven't wrote a new chapter in about 5 months and I'm so so sorry! I was very busy with school and everything that I just never had time. I'm now on summer break so, I will be able to write a lot more. I'm already starting on chapter 18 for you guys. I really hope you like this chapter. If your one of those drama lovers then, stay tuned because there will be some coming (; Please review and tell me what you think or even give some suggestions of what you might wanna see happen. Thankyou and enjoy...**

**chapter 17: Date Night**

_1 month later_

**Bella's POV: **"Come on Edward, we need to get up." I said for the 200th time it seemed.

"Five more minutes, baby." He said grabbing me and pulling me back under the covers, kissing me all over.

"Did I wear you out too much last night?" I asked giggling.

"I'm always up for more, my love." He said kissing me fiercly on the lips. "Let's go shower and maybe you might get a little more." I said wiggling my hips while walking to the bathroom.

After we were done showering which took a little longer than expected, we went downstairs to tell everyone goodmorning and get some breakfast.

"Goodmorning, lovebirds!" Alice chimed. "Morning, Alice." I said while getting out some cereal and milk. "Are you guys excited it's almost summertime?" Emment asked, mouth full of cheerios.

"Don't talk with you mouth open!" Rose said smacking him on the back. "Sorry babe, but are you guys?" He asked again after finishing chewing. "More shopping time so it's a yes!" Alice screeched.

"I think we all could use a good summer break away from studying and exams." Jasper said, tryng to calm down Alice. "I second that!" Edward yelled high fiving Jasper.

We all settled down and finished eating breakfast. I was so happy that we only had two more months of school left. This year has been really stressful and changed my life so much.

This summer was gonna be different. I didn't have to worry about when my next meal came from, since I wouldn't be getting lunch at school.

I wouldn't have to put up with my dad, with no escape now. I would be free finally. "Well, we better get going if we want to make it on time." Jasper said. We all arrived at school around the same time. We all said bye to each other and headed to class.

School was getting even more boring since all the teachers were trying to prepare us all for finals.

Soon it was lunch time and we all met up and ate the food the school likes to call nutritious. The rest of the day was uneventful and finally it was time to go home.

"Miss Swan would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Edward asked me when we got inside his car. "I would love to Mr. Cullen." I said giving him a long kiss on the lips.

He started our drive back to our house so we could get ready for tonight. He refused to tell me where we were going. All he said was this was something we both needed, just to get out of the house alone for one night. I couldn't agree more.

When we stepped into the house Alice and Rose dragged me up the stairs to get ready for tonight.

"Who knew Edward could be so romantic." Rose said. "He's always so romantic." I said to defend him. "Stop chit chatting and get in the shower." Alice said pushing me into the bathroom.

After about a 15 minute shower, Alice and Rose started on my hair and makeup. When they were all finished I turned around to look in the mirror and was amazed. I looked beautiful.

"Thankyou guys so much!" I said throwing my arms around them to give them a hug. "Anything for our sister." Rose said hugging me back.

"It's almost time for you to get going. Your outfit is on your bed and just come down when your ready." Alice said hooking arms with Rose while the walked out of my room together.

I walked over to my bed and put my dress on. It was a blue and white bandage dress that came right to my knees. I slipped my white heels on and put some diamond earrings and a beautiful blue and silver diamond bracelet on that Rose let me borrow for tonight.

Before leaving my room, I sprayed my long curled hair with a bit of hairspray and went downstairs. When I got downstairs there was only Edward standing there looking ravishing.

"You are gorgeous, love." Edward said wrapping his arms around me and kissing me passionatly. We walked hand and hand to his car. He opened the door for me and I slid in. It wasn't a long ride to the restaurant and when we arrived I was amazed.

Giardino Fresco was the most beautiful restraurant in town.

"I hope you like it here, baby." Edward said leading the way in. "Table for two, please." He told the hostess. As soon as she looked up at Edward, she started smiling and batting her eyelashes together in an attempt to flirt with him.

He obviously didn't notice or just didn't care. She finally lead us to a table in the back that was pretty secluded. "It's magnificent in here, Edward." "It doesn't even come close to comparing to you, love." I leaned over the table and gave him a deep kiss.

Our waitor came and took our orders and we were now finishing our wonderful meal. I got this amazing pasta while Edward got grilled chicken with carrots.

When we finished or meal the waitor came and took our plates. "I got something for you." Edward said. He pulled out a small navy blue box and handed it to me. "You shouldn't of got me anything, Edward." "You deserve it, just open it please." I slowly opened it and my eyes laid on an elegant silver heart necklace.

My eyes started to tear up, it was so beautiful. "Open it, love." I did as he said and there inside the locket was a picture of Edward and I sitting with his arms wrapped around me.

You could tell we didn't know the photo had been taken but, I presumed Alice had taken it. "I absolutely love it!" I walked around the table and sat down on his lap and kissed every inch on his face. "I love you so much, baby." I said finally kissing his lips. "I love you too." He said kissing me back.

We decided we should head back home since it was going on 8 o'clock. We got undressed and climbed into bed together.

We made love that night like we usually do every night. My life was turning out to be more than I could ever imagine and I loved every minute of it.

_**I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. (:**_


End file.
